The Slayers: Chaotic
by Maneir
Summary: This story takes over three years after where the series The Slayers: Try left off. More random than Excel Saga and more plot twist than a pretzel factory, get ready for The Slayers: Chaotic!
1. Episode 01: Reunions and Irritations

**DISCLAIMER: _The Slayers_ and all related characters are (c)... I can't quite remember. _Nightmare_ is (c) _NAMCO_._ Michelle Seyruun, Loki Ramone (the Orihalcom chimera), Marco Lavenadel (the Frost Dragonkin), Ken Yamada, Naruto Melheim, Barton Savage, Rina Metallium, Kristina Angelina Manticoreprincess Joandaedalus Feegusaph III a.k.a. Nny, Jimmy McAllen, Voltage_ and _Cerverus Squeeks_, are (c) myself and the rest of _Dark Kingdom Entertainment_.**

A black armoured knight walked along a gravel road heading toward Zephilia. He had been walking for days and would be greatly releaved once he made it to his destination.

"Man, how much further is it?" the knight thought to himself, "It's been so long since I've seen Lina and Naga, I wonder if they remember me?"

"YAHHH!" **WHAM!** Without warning, a Chimera similar to Zelgadis wearing a trenchcoat landed on the knight after falling from nearly 200' up. "Never hitchhike on a dragon… ouch."

"Would you please get off of me."

"Oh, sorry about that." The Chimera said as he stood up to a height of about 7'1" tall, "By the way my name is Kristina Angelina Manticoreprincess Joandaedalus Feegusaph III."

"Uh... Can you repeat that?"

"But you can call me Nny."

As the knight tried to get up he quikly noticed something, "Why can't I move?"

"Oops." Nny picked up a small dagger that was stuck in the ground and put it in his trench coat, "Shadow-snap Dagger." the knight stood up and brushed himself off after straitening his spine.

"I'm Galda the dark knight, Pleased to meet you."

"So, where are you headed?"

"To visit an some old aquaintances."

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Nny with a smile.

"Only if you don't fall on me again." the knight retorted.

**Dark Kingdom Entertainment**

**Proudly Presents A**

**'The Slayers' Fan Fiction**

**"The Slayers Chaotic"**

**Episode 01**

**"Reunions and Irritations"**

**Copyright (c) 2005-2006 Maneir Vadan Ikre**

After walking for another three hours they finally made it to Zephilia (Note: Nny had been singing 'The Song That Never Ends' for two and a half hours).

"…And it goes on and on…"

"That's it, EXPLOSION ARRAY!" Confused? Well, it's been 10 years since_ Jeffery's Knighthood _and Galda had taken it upon himself to learn some useful spells. "Finally, he shuts up!" he said in an enraged tone, "Well whad'ya know, I finally made to Zephilia!"

As Nny flew off into the distance, Galda could still hear him singing "…my friend. Some people started singing it…"

"I hope I don't see him again anytime soon." After saying that he saw Nny crash through the roof of a local restaurant. "... Just great."

After falling through the roof of the restaurant Nny stood up and looked outside only to see a waitress being chased by a flock of roast chicken, and a necromancer elf sitting at a table laughing his ass off.

"Wahahaha!" the elf continued to laugh maniacly

"What the..?" Nny said to himself in a confused tone.

"Get 'em away, get 'em away, EEEEK!" the waitress shrieked as she desperately tried to flee from the flock.

Off in the distance a fight was occurring, Nightmare (Soul Calibur 2) and a black chimera vs. a group of very unfortunate bandits. And one hundred feet away, two sorceresses were sitting at a table having lunch.

"It sure has been an eventful morning hasn't it Naga?" asked the red-headed sorceress.

"You said it." replied her dark-haired and well endowed friend.

Galda saw the red-head and as he went over to talk to her…

"Oh, this is the…"

"SHUT UP! Force Push!" Galda yelled as he knocked Nny two hundred feet strait into Nightmare.

"Galda!" Lina yelled in suprise as she chocked on he sandwich. Not that anyone really cares, but as these two were talking, off in the background Nightmare was using Nny as a baseball bat.

"Hello m'lady! It's been awhile hasn't it? Hell, I'm suprised that you even remeber me!"

"Some people are harder to forget about than others."

"Duck." said the dark-haired woman in a neutral tone of voice.

"Oh crap!" **WHAM!** Galda got hit by a 'home-run' bandit and was knocked out cold. The impact also knocked his helmet off.

Lina looked at the man who was now revealed to have long blonde hair. As she looked at him, a look of utter shock, awe and suprise came over her face, "Gourry?."

"HELP!" Yes, the chickens were still chasing the waitress... with a hysterical elf following close behind.

_That night at Lina's home…_

"Man, is it always like this?" Gourry asked as he held an icepack to his forehead.

"Pretty much." replied the once terrified waitress.

_No wonder Lina never talks about home_ Gourry thought to himself. "So let me get

this strait, you're Luna, Lina's older sister?"

"That's me."

"And you're Lina's friend, and greatest rival,

Naga the White Serpent?"

"Correct."

"So, Gourry when were you going to tell me your little secret?" asked Lina. Gourry reacted very nervously to

this question.

"Well, um, you see…"

"Oh never mind, I'm just happy to see you again." she said as she hugged the injured knight.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise."

"So, what's for dinner?" Naga asked impatiently.

"Chicken and dumplings." replied Luna.

The next day (about 8:00am).

"What's that sound?" asked Gourry.

"Just the local drunks." Lina answred as Gourry looked out the window to see Nightmare, his Chimera ally Loki, Nny, and a frost-dragon-kin doing a "Who's Line" hoedown

"O ai-di-dai-di-dai…" they sang drunkily.

"Okay... this is a strange town you live in Lina."

"Tell me about it."

"Lina, can I talk to you in private." Gourry asked politley.

"Um, sure." Lina replied with a curious look on her face. Lina and Gourry walked to the town park to talk, and on there way they saw a woman, who looked shockingly like Naga, who was wearing a black trenchcoat talking to a squirrel.

"So you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, it's about my _secret_."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lina sked impatiently, "Tell me already!"

"I used it as a disguise to fool my enemies. As a "Warrior of Justice" you tend to gain quite a few of them!"

"But why hide yourself from me?" Lina asked, "I wasn't your enemy." At that moment the woman in black walked by.

"Why not?" the woman taunted, "Any sane person who knew who you were would have ran of screaming!"

"Can it, Michelle!" Lina replied.

"Well anyway, it was for my own good, at the time I was being hunted down by a Mazoku army and needed a way to hide until things died down a bit. And besides, I had never met you before! I didn't think you could be trusted."

"I see, so you were Galda the whole time... And yet, when we met again you came accross as a complete moron."

"Yeah, again, it was to fool my enemies."

"Well it sure fooled me!"

"Ah, there was something very important that I wanted to ask you." Gourry began to search through his pack for something...something that was no longer there, "Where is it? Wait a second... that bastard!"

"What, what happened?"

"That bastard Nny stole it, he stole the…" just then, Nny walked by counting a bag of gold.

"Man, that was some ring, I got 3000g for it!"

_Ring? _Lina thought to herself.

"You heartless bastard, you'll pay!" Gourry yelled before he started to chant under his breath, "ULTIMATE FIREBALL!" **FOOM!** Gourry deep fried Nny and took his bag of gold."I'll be right back Lina." Gourry assured her, "I just need to get something first."

"WAIT! W...were you, going... to propose to me?"

"Yeah." Gourry answered nervously, "However that asshole ruined the moment. I'll be right back with the ring, wait here!"

_Gourry..._

Ten minutes later...

"I got the ring back, now where was I…"

"Aw, how sweet." Nny taunted.

"MEGA EXPLOSION ARRAY!" Gourry and Lina casted the spell in unison and sent Nny flying!

And now for the other characters to enter the story...

Ken Yamada: Human, Rogue and Sorcerer

Barton Savage: Human, Sorcerer and Dragon Disciple

Jimmy McAllen: Elf, Rogue and part time annoyance

Voltage: Copper Dragon, Warrior and full time idiot

"_We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz…_" they all sang merrily.

"LOOK OUT!" they heard someone yell from high above.

"What was that?" asked Ken. **WHAM!** A young woman about who was about 5' 4" tall, and could easily be described as a "cheap Lina recolour",

fell on Voltage.

"Pain!" Volatage yelled.

"Ma ha!" was Barton's only reply before...

"Where's my battle axe?" **CLANG!**Barton found the woman's axe... the hard way.

"...Ouchies." whimpered the Dragon Disciple after getting hit in the head by the 5' axe.

"Are you okay miss?" Jimmy asked as he leant the woman a hand.

"I'm fine. By the way, my name is Rina Metallium."

"My name is Jimmy McAllen, and these are my friends: Barton Savage, Ken Yamada and Voltage. What happened to you?"

"I was flying through the air when this freak in maroon armor put a sleep spell on me. Luckily I managed to wake up before I hit the ground."

"Lucky for you maybe." replied Voltage.

"At least you didn't get hit in the head with an 80 pound battle axe!" argued Barton.

"It only weighs 50 pounds." Rina corrected.

"That's not the point. It hurt like Hell!"

"Quit complaining," said Ken, "you'll live." at that moment, they all heard another voice from the heavens.

"This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend…" **BOOM!** Nny crashed to the ground at over 250 miles per hour creating a crater 60' in diameter (note: he had been flying through the air for about 20 minutes). He stood up in the center of the crated, "I'm okay, I think my spine has exploded, but I'm okay." and then collapsed.

"And I thought I was weird." commented Barton.

½ an hour later…

"I'm bored. _Oh this is the song…_"

Three days later, in Zephilia…

"_...It just goes on and on my friend..._"

"Don't you ever sleep?" asked Volatage, demanding an answer.

"What's sleep?" asked Nny as he took a drink from a one gallon jug marked "espresso" "_Some people started singing…_"

"Oh great, he's back!" said Gourry, his voice full of irritation

"As**sis**tance!" yelled Lina.

"Freeze Bullet!" yelled Luna.

"…_and they'll just keep on…_" Luna's Freeze Bullet froze Nny solid.

"Thank you!" said Jimmy, "You saved us from three days of torment!"

"THREE DAYS?" Gourry said with horror, "Doesn't he sleep?"

Author's note: As you've probably noticed, Nny likes to sing too much for other people's sanity!


	2. Episode 02: Naga's Curse

**DISCLAIMER: _The Slayers_ and all related characters are (c)... I can't quite remember. _Nightmare_ is (c) _NAMCO_._ Michelle Seyruun, Loki Ramone (the Orihalcom chimera), Marco Lavanadel (the Frost Dragonkin), Ken Yamada, Chaos, Naruto Melheim, Barton Savage, Rina Metallium, Kristina Angelina Manticoreprincess Joandaedalus Feegusaph III a.k.a. Nny, Jimmy McAllen, Voltage_ and _Cerverus Squeeks_, are (c) myself and the rest of _Dark Kingdom Entertainment_.**

It had been two days since Nny returned to Zephilia... and everyone wanted to kill him.

Naga was looking at interesting items in a rare items shop when something caught her eye... litterally. "AAAUUUGH! MY EYE!" Apparently the shop-keeper didn't know how to properly store a fishing-pole and the hook got caught in her eye.

"I'm so terribly sorry about this miss, I had no idea it still had the hook on it, honest!" said the shop-keeper appologetically as he carefully took the hook out of her eye. He was trembeling at the curses that were coming out of her mouth, some of which he had never heard before.

"I should kill you where you stand... but I won't because I would like to buy something."

"A...and what would that be miss?" he said, still trembling.

"That." she said pointing to a cat-like mask on the far wall.

"Ah, that is a one of a kind mask. Normally I would sell it for no less than 500g, but for you, 200g because of my recent error."

"I'll take it, here's your money."

"Pleasure doing business with you miss, have a nice day." Naga then left to show Lina her new mask as the shopkeeper went into the back of the store. "I did as you said sir, she bought the mask."

"Good work, here's your pay." said a mysterious figure in maroon armour as he handed the man a bag full of gold.

**Dark Kingdom Entertainment**

**Proudly Presents A**

**'The Slayers' Fan Fiction**

**"The Slayers Chaotic"**

**Episode 02**

**"Naga's Curse; Gourry's Chest"**

**Copyright (c) 2005-2006 Maneir Vadan Ikre**

Meanwhile, in the Zephilia park.

"Check-mate." said Michelle as moved her knight into position.

"No fair, you cheated!" shouted her opponent, who happened to be a squirrel.

"She won fair and square so quit complaining and accept your loss." said a knight in azure armour.

"Hey, Lina!" Naga yelled as she ran toward the group.

"What do you want now?" asked a flat... I mean, beautiful young sorceress (please don't kill me).

"Look at the mask that I just bought. It only cost me 200g."

"For that piece of junk?" said a knight in black armour, "You got ripped off."

"Well I think that it's beautiful!" said Naga, defending her latest purchase.

"You sure have strange taste Naga." noted Lina, "Well, since you bought the thing, why don't you put it on?"

"Okay." Naga then put on the cat-like mask and something strange began to happen. "YAAAH!"

"OH..."

"MY..."

"GODS!"

The masked fused itself with Naga, turning her into what one might call an "anthro cat-girl".

"Kitty! Can I pet the kitty?" asked Nny, the ever annoying.

"I…I have fur?"

"Yeah, no shit." commented the black psuedo-Zelgadis.

"Can I call you fluffy?" asked a white Dragon-Kin.

"NO!" she yelled as Loki pulled a book out of his pocket titled 'Cursed Items throughout History'.

"Let's see... Aha! Here it is, 'Mask of Cat's Dance: Whoever puts on this mask will become a half cat half human creature who, against their will, will automatically dance whenever they hear music of any kind.' That's what it says anyway."

"Just great." said the tomented looking cat-girl.

"Personally, I think it adds to your beauty." commented the purple-haired rogue. Naga blushed slightly.

"Thanks…I think."

"Hmm…a cat that dances to any kind of music…" thought the annoying chimera aloud.

"Don't you even dare!" yelled Galda as he formed a ball of fire in his hand.

"Ooh... _This is the song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friend…_" the effects of the mask were obvious. Naga began to dance uncontrollably.

"NOO! I can't stop dancing! HELP ME!" everyone just sat and watched, some applauded and Knightmare joined in on a flute. "I hate you all!"

And so it began…

The next day...

"It seems like the only song you haven't danced to yet is…" started Lina.

"_John Jacob Jinglehimer Schmitt…_" Nny began to sing.

"NOO!" yelled Naga as she began to dance.

"Look on the bright side, he's singing a different song for once." commented Luna as Jimmy got a sinister look in his eyes.

"I have an idea: we can use Naga's curse to earn money!"

"That's a great idea," agreed the Dragon Disciple, "she dances while we get all the gold!"

"No you don't, I'll take no less than 60 of the profits!"

"Make it fourty or I start singing a Spice-Girls song." threatened Nny.

"FINE, 40, BUT PLEASE, NO SPICE-GIRLS!" Naga desperately pleaded.

"TOTAL CHAOS!" Without warning a man in maroon armor jumped out from behind a building and zaped Galda with a spell and disappeared. Everyones eyes fell on galda, who now seemed to be a bit slimmer than normal.

"AHH! I'm a woman!" Galda yelled in horror.

"Chaos?" Michelle said with utter hatred.

"Who?" asked the young psuedo-Lina.

"He's an old enemy of mine. His real name was Melvin Saiks, but he liked to call himself 'Chaos, God of Disorder', and the name fit!"

"I agree, the is really going to screw up Lina and Gourry's plans." said Luna with worry.

"You're right, I can't marry another woman! Wait a sec... What do you mean 'was'?"

"I killed him... or so I thought."

"Why me, why not Nny…or even Loki?" said Galda in despair.

"Do you really want Nny to have a high-pitched voice? And besides, I am unaffected by magic." replied the black chimrea.

"Lucy prick," replied the cat-girl, "but you have a good point, Nny with a high-pitched voice is a scary thought!"

"That would be the one thing scarier than my big sis."

"I'm standing right here you know!" Lina jolted in terror.

"Oops, I guess I Forgot."

After gathering the appropriate supplies they headed out to find a cure for both Naga and Galda/Gourry. It had been two days since they left Zephilia.

"So why are all of you coming anyway?" asked Galda.

"We had nothing else to do." Marco

"And besides, there aren't any good arenas in Zephilia." added the azure knight.

"Chaos caused this so I don't really have a choice…" said Michelle, "but why are you coming?"

"I'm not going to let my greatest chess rival go on an adventure without me." replied the squirrel.

"When we get to the next town I'll play against you." challenged Knightmare.

"Okay." said Mr. Squeeks.

"But why must you bring him along?" Ken asked as he looked over to Barton who was carrying a once again frozen Nny on his back.

"Entertainment."

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Jimmy.

"Seruun is our objective," Galda answered, "we have some friends there who might be able to help."

"Se…Seruun?" stuttered Naga.

"What? Don't tell me you're in trouble with Prince Phil! You aren't are you?" asked lina.

"No…not exactly." Lina and Luna gave Naga an evil look. "Look, I'll tell you everything later, just be patient." Michelle couldn't help but chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Naga demanded.

"This is just hilarious, the princess is afraid to go home to daddy."

"Afraid? Why you little…" Naga then realized her mistake.

"Is there something you would like to tell us, Gracia?" asked Lina.

"gulp I...I can explain everything, just don't hurt me!"

"It's not me that you should worry about, it's your daddy when he finds out what a pain in the ass you've been to me that you should worry about!" threatened Lina.

Two hours later.

"So let me get this strait," Ken asked, "after killing the man who murdered your mother, you left Seruun to explore the world on your own."

"Yes, it's true, I left so that I could come to terms with what had happened."

"How do you come to terms with something by running from it?" demanded Lina.

"Well…um…"

"Just leave the poor woman alone," said Knightmare, "we have other things to worry about."

"He's right," agreed Marco, "we need to find out what's going on before it's too late."

Being his creepy self, Jimmy poped up out of nowhere holding a small bag. "Want a cookie?"

"YAAH! Will you stop that; what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Ken yelled. As Ken caught his breath Gracia helped him stand up. "Thanks."

"Oo, can I have a cookie?" asked Barton.

"Is chocolate chip okay?"

"As long as it has sugar in it, I don't care!"

Off in the distance they heard voices. "So hungry." said a tall blond man in a red trenchcoat, "Must have food; must have

donuts."

"Get up Vash," said his female companion, "we should reach the next town in a couple of hours, just be patient."

"Does it have a good donut shop?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Michelle suddenly had a strange look on her face as she watched the two walk away. "What're **they** doing here?"

"What's wrong?" Voltage asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

After days of traveling, our 'heroes' finally made it to Seruun. However, due to Voltage's stupidity impulse in the last town, they now had 25 guards chasing them.

"Volt you idiot!" Barton yelled, "You just had to pants every guard in Beval didn't you!"

"But I couldn't help it."

"Let's see how they react to this." Michelle said, "BLACK FIRE BOMB!" Michelle threw a black ball of fire at the guards and it exploded, burning of the guards' clothing. And it turned out that the head guard was wearing pink 'Hello Kitty' boxer shorts.

"Retreat!" hollered the head guard.

"Cowards!" yelled Squeeks.

"A squirrel shouldn't call a guard a coward." Ken replied.

"I have my reasons."

"We finally made it!" said Gracia/Naga.

"Now let's get to the palace before we get into any more trouble." Lina said, as she, Galda and Gracia then saw two familiar people coming toward them.

"Zelgadis, it's great to see you again." Galda said.

"Do I know you?" Galda then remembered that he was now a she. So she then took off her helmet.

"Don't you recognize me Zel?"

"Gourry?"

"The one and only." confirmed Lina.

"What happened to you?" Zelgadis asked, with an incredulous look on his face.

"I'll explain later." said the blonde woman.

"Who are all of these people Miss Lina?" asked Amelia, who just then noticed someone very familiar, "GRACIA?" she yelled as she ran up and hugged Michelle.

"Hehe, close. My name's Michelle. You sister, however, is standing right over there." She said as she pointed to the 6' cat-girl.

"WHAT?"

After Michelle and Lina had explained every thing that had happened in the last month, Amelia offered to help Gracia get rid of the curse.

"I'm not sure if this will work but here it goes…" Amelia held a book out in front of her and started chanting. "Evomer Esruc!" A flash of light occured and it died down to reveal that Gracia was back to normal with the mask on the floor in front of her.

"Finally, the nightmare is over!" said Gracia, relieved that she was back to normal.

Suddenly, a demonic voice spoke up. "On the contrary, the nightmare is just beginning!

Muahahahahaha!"

"That's not good." commented Marco.

"Miss Lina, I'm scared."

"Trust me; you have every reason to be scared." said Michelle, a sound of foreboding in her voice.

End Episode 02


	3. Episode 03: The Nightmare Begins

**DISCLAIMER: _The Slayers_ and all related characters are (c)... I can't quite remember. _Nightmare_ is (c) _NAMCO_. _Full Metal Alchemist_ and all related characters are (c)... again, I forget._ Link _is (c) _Nintendo_. _Michelle Seyruun, Loki Ramone, Marco Lavanadel, Ken Yamada, Chaos, Naruto Melheim, Barton Savage, Rina Metallium, Kristina Angelina Manticoreprincess Joandaedalus Feegusaph III a.k.a. Nny, Jimmy McAllen, Voltage,_ _Cerverus Squeeks, Mockery _and_ Terror_ are (c) myself and the rest of _Dark Kingdom Entertainment_.**

It had been two days our heroes had arrived in Seyruun and Michelle was talking to Prince Phil about the current situation.

"Night Blades?"

"A group of earthian terrorists; their objectives are unclear but they are a serious threat none the less."

"Earthian, then what might they be doing on Gaia?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"How many are there?"

"Not sure. Four that I know of; Payne, Chaos, and Carnage."

"They sure don't sound too friendly."

"Trust me, they aren't." said the squirrel at Michelle's feet, "To quote Payne 'the

nightmare is just beginning'."

"So is it true that the two of you are demons?"

"That is correct; although we are not Mazoku, we do feed off of fear and hatred."

"Don't you eat anything else?"

"The same thing humans eat; food."

"Oh."

After saying their good-byes, our heroes

set out once again to find a cure for Galda.

**Dark Kingdom Entertainment**

**Proudly Presents A**

**'The Slayers' Fan Fiction**

**"The Slayers Chaotic"**

**Episode 03**

**"The Nightmare Begins"**

**Copyright (c) 2005-2006 Maneir Vadan Ikre**

As night fell, Loki decided to take first watch for the night. "I sure hope that nothing happens tonight, for my sake at least." Ziiing… dink. Ziiing… dink. "Not again! Fucking pixies." Zoom… WHAM! Out of nowhere a boulder hit Loki in the head. YEEOUCH!" CLANG! Angry at Loki for waking him up so suddenly, Nightmare hit Loki on the head with his sword.

"Be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep, you moron." Other than the usual pixies, nothing else happened that night.

The next day (around 7:00am).

"So where are we headed?" asked Zelgadis.

"Wherever the wind takes us." answered Michelle.

"But what if there's a hurricane?" Voltage asked. Michelle's right hand began to glow a bright green and seconds later Voltage was attacked by a swarm of bees. "YAAH! Help me!"

Gracia-"No mercy for the stupid." At that moment a strange yellow creature in a diaper walked out from behind a tree.

"Puchuu."

"It's so cute…" commented Ken, "I hate cute! Sphere of earth!" **Crunch!** A large boulder crushed the creature.

"Divine Retribution!" **CRUNCH!** A giant boulder crushed Ken and the puchuu walked away.

"Ouch." was Kens only comment.

Without warning Chaos jumped out from behind a tree and aimed yet another spell at Galda. "Disintegrate Armor!" And then he disappeared just as quickly... Okay, so he walked off skipping and laughing manniacaly. "Mwahahahaha!"

"EEEK!" Apparently Chaos' spell disintegrated more than just her armor...

"Whoa!" everyone said in awe.

"Quick, take my cloak!" Jimmy took his cloak off and handed it to Gourry.

"Thanks. That son of a bitch will pay for this, that armour was a family heirloom!"

"We should worry less about your armor and more about your clothes." Lina said.

"Good idea." replied Ken.

"And what's wrong with the way that she's dressed now?" asked Voltage.

"Go to hell pervert, FIRE BOMB!" Gourry yelled as Voltage burst into flames.

"There's not much we can do," said Luna, "the next town is three days away."

"Then let's start walking." replied Lina

Meanwhile...

Chaos and Payne stood at attention in the dark throne room of a castle.

"Everything is going as planned sir." said Chaos as a masked figure in black and silver armour slowly stood up from the throne.

"Good, they'll never know what hit them. Hahahahaha!"

The next day...

Our heroes were lucky anough to happen across a traveling salesman. "It looks like you could use some clothes m'lady." the man said as he took a bow, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Harold Jensen, traveling salesman."

"It's nice to meet you," said Gourry as she returned the bow, "what kind of clothing do you have?"

"That all depends on what you're looking for m'lady." Harold opened up a suitcase full of

extravagant dresses, shirts, and skirts. "See anything you like?"

"Don't you have any pants for sale?" Harold gave her an odd stare. "Was it something I said?"

"Not at all, I just thought you'd look better in a dress, that's all. I'll see what else I have." He pulled out another suitcase, this time full of pants. "Here you go, see anything good?"

"I'll take that blue shirt and pants along with the white dress."

"Good choice m'lady. That'll be 150g." Gourry pulled out a small bag full of coins.

"Fair enough." After paying the man, Gourry and co. continued on their journey.

"Farewell m'lady!"

Two days later they finally reached a large city with an odd name… Galruun.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" wondered Lina. Gourry, for some odd reason, had an odd look on her face. "Would you mind explaining something to us Gourry?"

"I guess I don't have a choice do I? Well, a few years ago I ended up gaining some followers and we decided to start our own guild. Eventually that guild turned into a city. So… welcome to Galruun everyone!"

"So let me get this strait… you started this city!" asked Lina, a little confused.

"Yep! I'm amazed to see how large it's become." Just then, a guard walked out to greet them.

"Welcome to Galruun , home of the Knights of Hope! We used to be called the 'Knights of Chaos' but a lot of people thought that we were evil because of our name. I just hope that our leader doesn't mind the change."

"I don't really care, Vandel, as long as you still stand for truth and justice."

"Like I said m'lady, 'as long as our leader doesn't mind the change' and you don't look like our leader. By the way, how do you know my name?" Gourry gave Vandel an evil glare and held up a medallion. Vandel looked at the medallion in shock.

"M'lady, I...I had no idea that you knew lord Galda." Vandel gave a bow.

"Um… this is lord Galda." replied Michelle.

"Impossible! Galda is a man… isn't he?" Vandel now had a confused look on his face.

"I'll explain everything later," assured Gourry, "can you please take us to the guild?"

"Yes, of couse, follow me everyone." Vandel led the group through the town to a large 3-story building with a sign that read "Knights of Hope: Fighting a dark present to ensure a bright future". "Here we are, The Knights Hope Guild!"

"It sure has changed since I last saw it. Shall we go inside?" Gourry took a look at everyone and then walked in with Vandel close behind.

"Wait a sec...Where're Nightmare and the others?" asked Lina.

"The arena of course." answered Michelle.

"Figures." Ken replied.

Minutes later, in the arena…

"And in our next fight," said the announcer over the loudspeaker, "Nightmare Vs…Link? That's an odd name, oh well. Ready…Fight!"

"Massacre!" Nightmare yelled, taunting his opponent.

"Bring it on!" Link ran up to Nightmare, swung his sword and missed. Nightmare swung back and made contact.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me Elf Boy!"

"Elf Boy? ELF BOY?" Link pulled out his bow and launched a fire arrow, and this time he didn't miss. "I AM NOT AN ELF!"

"Ooh, looks like he hit a noive." commented a pink-haired man in a blue uniform.

"It burns! You little bastard, I'll kill you for that!"

"Go ahead and try old man!"

"At least I'm not a puny Elf Boy!" Link launched another fire arrow, hitting Nightmare again.

"This is starting to get interesting." commented Gourry.

"Will you stop that and fight fair?"

"Never! Hahahaha!" After ten minutes of fighting and complaining, Link was badly cut in many places, and Nightmare was starting to look like charcoal.

"Now for the finishing blow!" Link pulled his sword behind himself and started to spin at a high speed. "Flare Tornado!"

"OH FUCK!"

"This is gonna hoit."

"Whoever you are, I agree with you." said Michelle, "And what's with the accent?"

"Mommy…IT BURNS!"

"OUCH!" said Gourry, wincing.

"Yeh got a problem with mah accent?"

"The fight is over! Link is the Winner!" The crowd cheered and the medics arrived to carry off the charred Nightmare.

"No problem, just curious, that's all."

"Will our next contestants please step forward!"

"That's mah cue."

Announcer-"The next fight is…Kenji Yamamoto Vs. Edward Elric!"

"Kenji Yamamoto…" Michelle thought, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"The Full Metal Alchemist?" replied a dark-skinned woman in odd white clothing, "This'll be **very** interesting."

Kenji's eyes started to glow red…

Three hours later in the Galruun city hospital…

"Where am I?" Ed looked around the room and saw Winry, Alphonse and Rose at his sides.

"The hospital." Winry answered.

"What happened?"

"Maybe you shouldn't ask that yet," replied Rose, "you look like you still need some rest."

Elsewhere on a bench in the park…

"What that man did was unbelievable!" said Lina.

"I still can't believe what happened." replied Gourry.

"Now I know why his name sounded familiar," said Michelle, "he's the homunculus known as Terror."

"Homuncu-what?" asked Gourry.

"Homunculus: a being created via failed human transmutation." replied Michelle, "Or in this case, a somewhat successful government project."

"You mean he's not human?" asked Gourry.

"Not quite, Unlike most other homunculi, he actually has a soul, his soul. Project Homunculus was a secret government project that tried to bring fallen "heroes" back to life by attaching their soul to an artificial body, not all attempts were successful and the project was shut down."

"Yikes." replied Lina, "After seeing what happened to that alchemist, I don't wanna fight him any time soon."

"Trust me," said Gourry, "the feeling's mutual."

Nightmare will show the you the greatest nightmare, where as terror will become your greatest nightmare.

Later (around 8:00pm) at the guild…

"It hurts to move." Nightmare was out of is armor…and in bandages and a wheelchair.

"Then don't, stupid!" Luna replied.

"That really had to hurt." commented Zelgadis.

"But it's still nothing compared to what that Kenji person did!" Amelia quivered with fear as the horrific image reamerged inside her head.

"I agree, that was terrifying!" said Zelgadis.

"H…he's a m...m...monster!" replied Gracia.

"That was the most horrible thing that I've ever seen!" added Ken.

"Now you know why they call him "Terror"." commented the bandaged Link as he walked up to the incapacitated knight.

"It's getting late," noted Luna, "we should all get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's been a long day and we deserve some rest," agreed Gracia, "let's go Ken."

"What? **ME?**"

"We **are** sharing a room aren't we?"

"When was I informed of this?"

"Three hours ago, what's the matter, nervous?"

"Just a **little**." He coincidentally said this as Edward walked into the room.

"I'm not short!"

"He wasn't talking about you Bean Boy!" yelled Luna.

"That's it, now you're gonna pay!"

"Ed, calm down!" Rose yelled as she shot him with a tranquilizer dart. He fell asleep within seconds.

"Goodnight everyone." said Amelia.

Everyone left and headed to their own rooms for the night.

End Episode 03


End file.
